Everything's Not Lost
by thiefshippin
Summary: Basically, Bakura's life sucks ass. He doesn't have anyone, suffers with depression, and it seems as if he is just alone and lost without a place in the world. But things can always change... Right? (Thiefshipping) (Rated M for strong language)
1. Chapter 1

**INFO ABOUT THIS STORY**

Ohai der. So this is my first Yu-Gi-Oh fanfic… I love thiefshipping though lol. I probably read about every thiefshipping fanfic there is XD. I guess I just wanted to try and write one myself. (I apologize if this turns out shitty) So anyways, I'm going to try and commit to putting out a chapter every Friday night. Sometimes it might come out early, and it may come out late sometimes, depending on how busy I am. Now, I edit this myself, so it might be really crappy (I apologize for any mistakes) But yeah… Constructive criticism is accepted (and wanted), also, if you have any ideas for this fanfic, please feel free to message me or leave a review. (I really don't think this is going to get any reads XD) Also, in case you were wondering, I plan to have a lot of chapters in this story (I'm not sure how many yet). So here is the first chapter everyone! (I don't like this chapter very much. It is a bit boring. This chapter is mostly giving you an idea of how Bakura feels about some of the characters that are in this fic. I, personally, think it starts to get more interesting in the second chapter, but still, I would not recommend skipping this chapter) Well enough of my rambling (although I probably forgot to write something important…) HERE IS CHAPTER ONE:

_**CHAPTER ONE**_

I reluctantly opened my eyes and stared at the ceiling. Fuck. Monday. I was in no mood to go to school today. Nor was I ever, but I didn't feel like having to hear the 'education is important' rant from my mother again. I looked at the clock and it read 7:46. I had to be at school at 8. Fuck. I rolled myself out of my bed, keeping myself wrapped in the comforter because it was damn freezing. I grabbed my blue striped t-shirt and grey skinny jeans out of my unorganized drawers that had clothes pouring out of them. I got changed quickly and looked in the mirror. Well, I look somewhat decent… Not that I give a shit what I look like… I walked out of my room and down the hall. My brother was combing his hair as he looked at me.

"Good morning!" He smiled cheerfully.

"Go away." I curtly replied.

"Jeez…" He walked away and put his hands up in a defenseless manner

I hate Ryou. He is always so… perky. It is annoying as hell… Also, He gets straight A's, is student council president, has first place awards for countless amounts of academic bullshit, and has a 'perfect' girlfriend. My mom is just so 'proud' of him. Or some shit like that. My mom hates me. Well… she doesn't really act like it, but I know she does. I'm the dud of the family. She barely talks to me. She just goes out every night to try and find a fucking boyfriend. But no one could replace my father… He died of brain cancer when Ryou and I were only five. Our whole family was just devastated. But my mom got over it about a year later. She has had about 16 boyfriends since he died…

My thoughts were interrupted by my mother's voice shouting.

"Bakura! Why aren't you at school!?"

I looked at the clock. It was 7:53. I ran outside and started walking. Luckily, My school was about 2 blocks away, so it wasn't too far. I plugged my headphones in and dug my hands into the pockets of my black trench coat and walked to school.

I walked into my school hesitantly and groaned as I walked through the doors. I took my headphones of my ears and walked to my locker, which was right near the door. The kid with the locker next to mine was making out with his girlfriend, as usual. I turned away in disgust as I saw their tongues playing around outside their mouths.

"Ahem." I cleared my throat loudly to get their attention. The girl pulled away and gave me a dirty look. "What the fuck do you want, homo?"I grinned sarcastically. I was used to comments like that. "Well, you're blocking my locker. Now go get a fucking room." She rolled her eyes and stormed away angrily.

"What the fuck bro?" My locker mate punched my shoulder. I rolled my eyes and got my books out of my locker. Ugh. I had algebra first period. I hate school, but I completely despise algebra. I especially despise my teacher. She is 26, and her voice sounds like elmo on helium. God, she gives me headaches every fucking day. And her attitude was like Ryou's. For some reason, all of the guys at my school want to bang her. I don't understand why… She wasn't that hot. Maybe it's because of her obvious boob job… I unwillingly walked through the doors of my classroom. Great. First one here. I groaned and rolled my eyes.

"Hi, Bakura!" She pranced over to me and squealed.

"What the hell do you want?" I snapped at her impatiently. She gave me a disappointed look. The 'don't disrespect me' look, but her face quickly transformed back to her usual peppy smile.

"We are changing seats today!" She sang.

Finally… for the whole year so far I had been sitting next to one of the 'popular' girls who would always lean over my entire desk to talk to her friend. God, sluts talk about the stupidest things…

"Where do I sit?" I asked. Not really caring. She scanned the room

"Riiiiiiiiiiightt here" she pointed to a pair of desks directly in the front. Fuck. I loudly and angrily plopped my books down and unwillingly sat at the desk. The room was silent until suddenly the silence was interrupted by the school sluts walking in giggling. They gave me a few dirty looks as they walked by my desk. I replied with a subtle middle finger. Each of them purposely bumped into my desk and started to spit insults as they walked by.

"Queerbag"

"Homo"

"Fag" They all walked away and giggled. I rolled my eyes and ignored their comments. Why the hell do I care if some whores are making assumptions about me… Even if the assumptions are true. Yes, I am gay. Yes, I am attracted to guys. Who cares? Why should anyone care? Is my sexuality anyone else's problem to worry about? No. It's mine. Besides, I don't care if I'm gay. I don't wish I was straight. I don't understand why people even give a shit about stuff like that. I honestly couldn't care less what other people thought of me. My eyes wandered the room and stopped as they reached the door. An unfamiliar face walked in. I examined him curiously. Dark, tanned skin, several gold bands around each of his arms, platinum blonde hair that reached just below his shoulders. A few wispy strands of hair hung across his forehead and reached his eyes, which were a piercing shade of lavender. As my eyes met his, I quickly turned away and flushed bright red as I realized that I had been staring at him for at least a minute. The teacher pranced over to him and waved. "Hi Marik!" She cheered. "Welcome to our class! You can sit wherever you want!" She beamed a smile at him.

"What the hell?!" I shouted. "Why does he get to choose his seat!?"

"Because I know he will pay attention!" She glared at me.

The new kid observed me with curiosity in his eyes.

"What?" I asked him angrily, beginning to feel uncomfortable and awkward from his never-ending glare. The kid plopped his books on to the desk next to mine.

"I'll sit right here!" He looked at me with a sarcastic smirk on his face that made my heart suddenly skip a beat. I felt heat rise to my face as he leaned down to put his books under his desk. God, why the hell was I so nervous around this kid?! The teacher walked over to her desk and began ordering students to go to their new assigned seats. My cheeks were still burning as my new desk partner looked over at me.

"Umm… Are you okay?" He raised an eyebrow. "You look like a tomato and you are starting to sweat." He put his hand up to my forehead to check if I had a fever. I quickly pushed his hand away.

"Don't ever touch me. I'm fine. It's just allergies or something." I scolded him bitterly.

"But it's winter…?" He questioned

"Shut up." I growled sharply.

"Jeez, I was just asking if you were okay…"

"Well I don't care. Who the hell are you anyways, and why are you even here?"

"Well… I'm Marik. My schedule got changed and I had to switch classes."

"Whatever." I bluntly replied and turned away. He tapped me on the shoulder.

"What the bloody hell do you want!?" I practically screamed at him.

"I just wanted to know your damn name… No need to throw a temper tantrum…"

"Well, if you must know, I'm Bakura. Just shut up and stop talking to me already." I rolled my eyes and turned around

The rest of class was boring as fuck, as usual. But I found it even harder to concentrate today. My mind kept wondering about Marik. How long has he been at this school? Why the hell is he sitting next to me? Simple questions about him ran through my mind for no reason at all… God, I just want to get out. Somehow I know this week is going to suck…

_** Hey guys, sorry this chapter was so crappy. I know the editing is probably shit. The spacing got messed up when I put it into the website... Anyways, I promise the fic will get better after this chapter. Bye! :***_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

I eagerly stared at the red second hand on the clock. The time was 2:49. 45 seconds till school was over. I tapped my pencil impatiently on my desk. It seemed like I was the only one that wanted to get out of this hell hole… I continued watching the clock and realized that school was over. The bell rang about three seconds later. Fuck yes. Finally. This day seemed to be dragging on longer than usual.

My teacher stood up at her desk. "Alright class, read chapters 11 to 14 for homework tonight. We will have a brief writing assignment at the beginning of class tomorrow as a reading check. You are now dismissed." She began to sit back down, but quickly stood back up and looked toward me. "Bakura, may I see you for a few minutes?" She asked me, seemingly annoyed. Oh fuck. What the hell does this woman want from me…

"Fine." I groaned angrily and walked up to her desk.

My teacher gave me a disappointed look and began to frown. "Bakura, do you know what your grade is right now?" Before I could even reply, she answered her own question "A 34. A 34, Bakura." I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Well what do you want me to do about that?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"Well, Bakura, It just seems like you don't care about your grade. You never do the homework, you never study, and you always walk into class with a negative attitude." I rolled my eyes again. "Bakura, don't roll your eyes. Most teachers wouldn't try to help you improve. I think you need a tutor." I shuddered at the thought of being given more school work and being treated like a child by some adult that I barely knew. My teacher noticed my body language. "Don't worry. It will help you. Don't you want help?! I could even tutor you if you want. I'm trying to be nice, but you don't seem to care."

I sighed. "Look, can we talk about this another day. I really need to get home." I used my most innocent voice. I seriously needed to get this day over with… My teacher shook her head in disappointment.

"Fine… as long as you come by sometime this week." I practically stormed out of the room as soon as I heard her say the word fine.

I started running toward my locker. My locker was on the other side of the school from where my last class was. I didn't really care about the 'No running in the halls' rule. I just wanted to get home so I could lock my door and listen to music and play guitar for the rest of the night so no one can bother me. That's what I usually did. I heard the sound of a teacher yelling my name and I turned around.

"Bakura! No running in the halls!" I looked behind me and saw that she had already gone back into her classroom. Oh well.

Suddenly, I felt myself slam directly into another person and fell to the floor with a sharp, shooting pain going straight up my arm as I felt it twist backwards.

"FUCK!" I shouted in pain as I grabbed my arm and pulled it toward me. Oh shit, I hope I didn't run into a teacher… I laid on the floor in agonizing pain from my arm and suddenly heard a familiar voice talking to himself.

"Shit! My nose is bleeding" the voice cursed. I turned around to see who the voice belonged to. My heart stopped when I saw who it was. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. I cursed in my mind. What I saw in front of me was Marik sitting up and holding his nose as it was gushing blood. Marik looked at me, and suddenly his face grew red. "B-Bakura?" He asked shyly.

"Oh god Marik…. I'm really sorry…" I had never really said sorry to anyone before… But right now, I actually felt truly and terribly sorry, because it was my fault... I ran over to him and put my good arm around him and helped him get up. His face flushed a tad darker when I put my arm on him… Strange…

"No… no…" He assured me, blood dripping down his chin, "I should have been watching where I was going… Are you okay?" He asked, sounding worried.

"Oh, I'm fine" I quickly answered him. "My arm hurts a little, but I'll shake it off… Now let's clean you up a little." He nodded his head and we headed toward the bathroom. Luckily, there was one nearby, so we didn't have to let Marik keep dripping blood all over everything… Once we reached the bathroom, I pulled out as many paper towels as I could hold and pressed them onto Marik's nose, which was not getting any better…

"Thanks" He said in a muffled, nasally tone. "Oh, and you don't have to stay with me… I can clean myself up"

"Well, thanks, but no thanks," I paused. "It was my fault that this happened, so I intend to stay and help you." Marik's cheeks grew slightly pink as a smile curved on to his face.

"Thanks Bakura… and are you sure you are okay?"

"Perfectly fine." I nodded. "Are you getting any better?"

"Yeah, I think it's starting to slow do…" Marik was interrupted by the bathroom door creaking as it opened and a familiar face walked in. Seto Kaiba. The rich asshole that thought he was better than everyone.

"Hey Marik." He waved to Marik sarcastically as he walked in.

"Oh… uh… Hi Kaiba. Seto laughed.

"Shut up, Marik. I was just kidding. You don't have any friends…" Marik had a sad look on his face after Kaiba spoke. Suddenly Kaiba started staring at me. He examined me up and down and then leaned in toward Marik's ear. "Are you dating this kid? Y'know, he's obviously gay" He whispered loud purposely so I could hear him. "Just like you." Marik's frown grew deeper, and his shoulders started to slump down. He looked like an innocent child that had just lost their parents. Seto laughed at Marik's expression. This made me angry. I was pissed off now. Kaiba was such an ass… I didn't want to hear another word out of him. Suddenly, my anger controlled me and I screamed at Kaiba.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, ASSHOLE" I screamed as I forcefully punched him across the face.

"SHIT!" He shouted. I looked at Marik. His hands were covering his mouth and his eyes were wide with shock. I looked back at Kaiba, who now had a dark red mark on the side of his face in the shape of a fist. He was pissed. I didn't really care. I knew I could easily beat him up. "YOU'RE GONNA GET IT YOU LITTLE FAG!" He extended his arm and tried to punch me, but before his fist could make contact with my face, I grabbed his wrist and twisted it back as far as I could, making Kaiba fall to the ground in agony. I looked back at Marik, his nose had stopped bleeding, and he was still in complete shock from what had just happened.

"Come on Marik, let's go." I stated calmly. Marik nodded and followed me out the door.

"What was that?!" He asked in amazement.

"Well, I didn't like the way he was talking to you I guess… I just got tired of his bullshit, so I kicked his ass…."

Marik's smile grew wider. I liked when Marik smiled. Especially when I made him smile… Wait… Did I… Do I… What did I just… What the fuck did I just think… I tried to erase the thought from my mind, but I couldn't. I Did like Marik's smile… And I did like making him smile… But that doesn't mean anything… I mean, I just met this kid today… And I do think he's nice… But I just thought of him as a friend….right..? I was suddenly startled as Marik loudly clapped in my face.

"BAKURA!" he screamed.

I jumped and shrieked like a girl, Making Marik Burst into laughter, which made me blush. "What the hell was that for!?" I yelled.

"Well, you were just staring into space for the past two minutes, and I wanted to get your attention!" He said while still laughing.

"Whatever…" I shrugged. "Well I have to get home now, so… Bye I guess." I turned around and headed toward my locker, but I stopped as I felt Marik's hand on my shoulder. I turned around and looked at him. "Yes…?" I asked.

"Are you walking home?" I nodded. "Which way do you go? Right or left?"

"Left… Why?"

"Well… Do you wanna walk home together..?" He shrugged. I felt my face get a little red. No one had ever really shown any interest in being friends with me.

"Uhh… Sure." I smiled.

"Bakura… Your allergies are acting up again" He laughed.

"What… What are you talking about…?" I asked.

"Well, you're blushing again." He punched my shoulder jokingly.

"Oh…" I flushed darker. Dammit! What the hell was up with me when I'm around this kid?! Marik noticed the color of my face and held in a giggle. "Whatever, let's just go…" I turned around and started walking as he followed next to me. I seriously hoped that this would be the possible start of a friendship…


End file.
